The Games
by Krossxxx
Summary: WARNING: Adult Lemon. Claud x Ciel


The Earl Was Currently Sitting At A Small Table In The Trancy Mansions Drawing Room, The Blue Haired Male Sighed As He Took A Sip Of His Tea, Specially Requested Since Its His Favorite Tea And He Would Be There For Awhile, He Looked Up As The Door Opened, Revealing The Head Trancy Butler Claude "I Apologize But It Seems Alois Had To Rush Off To A Urgent Meeting" The Male Bowed, His Hand Across His Chest "I Guess I Get To Wait Around Here, Unless Thats A Issue" The Boy Said As He Looked At The Much Taller Man "No Not At All. The Master Told Me To Keep You Entertained" "Oh? And How Will You Do That? A Game Of Chess Maybe?" The Boy Suggested, The Butler Chuckled And Shook His Head, Walking To The Boy And Placing A Finger Under His Chin And Lifted It "I Have No Doubt That You Played The Game With Sebastian" Hearing Those Words The Boy Instantly Understand And His Face Turned Red, The Male Named Claude Took Ciels Hands And In A Instant They Were In A Unbreakable Spider Web, The Earl Squirmed Before Sighing And Looked At The Man "Ill Play With You, Willingly Even Just Satisfy Me" The Earl Said And That Made The Male Practically Moan To Himself As He Took The Spiderwebs Away "Then Strip" The Male Demanded And Ciel Sighed, Standing As He Slipped His Shoes Off, Leaving His Socks As He Slid His Shirt Off And Onto The Ground, Sliding His Pants Down As He Was Left In Only Sock Like Tights And His Undergarment. Claude Instantly Took The Boy And Sat Him On The Table, Leaning Over And Took A Pink Plump Nubb Into His Mouth, Feeling His Tongue Swirling Around The Now Harden Nub Caused The Boy To Quiver And Moan Lightly, His Hands Sliding Themselves Into The Others Hair As He Bit His Lip The Bigger Male Pulled Back And Licked His Lips "My Highness Told Me To Treat You Well" He Said Before Ripping The Boys Undergarments Off, Commanding The Boy To Told His Legs Up As The Male Started To Lick Down Ciels Thigh, Making Him Shiver Before Moaning As He Felt The Wet Muscal Against His Small Tight Entrance, The Earl Started Panting As His Small Member Started To Become Erect, The Male Nipped At The Skin Around The Entrance "S-Stop Your D-Driving Me Crazy" The Boy Stuttered "Oh? Somebody Wants Me To Do Something Very Naughty But Its Not Time Yet" Claude Smirked As Let The Boys Legs Down Before Shoving Three Fingers Into The Boys Mouth, Allowing The Boy To Suck On The Long Digits, Covering Them In Saliva Before Slidding Them Out And Putting The Boys Legs On His Shoulders And Leaning Up To The Boys Mouth, Pulling Him Into A Deep And Intense Kiss As The Male Shoved All Three Fingers In The Boy At Once, Causing A Loud Moan, Almost A Scream Into The Kiss As Claude Started Scissoring And Thrusting The Long Fingers Into The Boys Entrance The Ring Of Muscal Tightening Around The Fingers, The Boy Below Melting Into The Kiss As He Continued To Moan From The Fingers Stretching His Insides. Claude Pulled Away From The Kiss And Slid The Fingers Out, The Boy Shivering As He Felt Empty. He Watched As Claude Started To Strip Himself Of His Clothes, Folding Them Neatly And Placed Them Neatly On The Other Side Of The Table, His Large Erect Member "I-Its Huge.." Ciel Stuttered And In A Instant The Huge Member Slammed Into To Boy, Causing Him To Cry Out, After All The Prepping The Large Member Still Had To Force Itself Inside The Boy, Being Thrusting In And Out Of The Small Boy At A Inhuman Speed Causing Ciel To Scream Out In Pleasure As He Instantly Came,Still Riding Out His Orgasum As He Released The Liquid Onto His Stomach "F-Fuck Yes" Ciel Moaned Loudly As He Felt The Thrusting Get Faster And Deeper, Before His Insides Suddenly Felt Sticky, Causing The Boy To Tremble Harshly As The Male Leaned Down And Kissed Ciel Deeply. Not Long After He Pulled Away And Wipping Up Some Of The Boys Liquid And Licking It Eagerly "Its So Tasty Ciel, You Should Try Some" The Man Said And Slowly Pulled Himself Out "Claude, Lets Go. Ciel Go Ahead And Clean Yourself When Your Able To Move. The Restroom Is 3 Doors Down" Alois Said,It Was Obvious That Claude Had Lied About Orders,But Claude Quickly Got Dressed And Followed Alois. "Oh My, What A Scene" A Voice Could Be Heard As The Boy Collasped On The Table, Panting. "Sebastian.. This Is A Order.. Take Me Home And Give Me A Bath" The Boy Ordered As The Butler Picked Him Up, And They Boy Dissapeared.


End file.
